


終わらない旅路

by Yasudabatu



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasudabatu/pseuds/Yasudabatu
Summary: 水仙安3p拔兔永远冲在搞水仙安的最前线！
Kudos: 4





	終わらない旅路

*  
Cherry回到家的时候只看了披着薄毯坐在沙发上正在对着电脑皱着眉头的yasu。  
屋子里只有yasu身边的落地灯开着，暗黄色的灯光里他只能看清yasu的侧脸和夹架在鼻梁上他不能离身的遮光镜。新染的粉色卷发被他用皮筋束在脑后，那道从耳朵一侧延伸到另一侧的骇人伤疤，却显得尤为刺眼。  
Cherry踢掉鞋子转身进了厨房拿出一罐啤酒，打开拉环咕咚咕咚一口气喝了半罐才走到yasu身边坐下，顺带把剩下的半罐递给他。  
“小点声，章酱在屋里睡着了。”  
yasu也不嫌弃，说完就接过来喝掉了剩下的半罐，捏瘪了易拉罐扔进垃圾桶。  
cherry凑过来看着电脑屏幕，表格上的数据像是被人随意扔在棋盘上的棋子一样杂乱无章。  
“这里是不是算错了？”cherry拉过电脑，在yasu做了一半的表格里敲了个公式进去，刚才还毫无头绪的进程在公式的推算下竟然有了结果。  
“你这么好的脑子干嘛不去公司里帮忙，非得跟着Gnocchi他们每天打打杀杀的。”  
“我亲爱的哥哥，没有我每天的打打杀杀，你以为公司会这么相安无事不被骚扰吗？况且，公司有你就够了。我脾气不好，不适合坐在办公室里。”cherry说的时候毫不在意，脱下他的豹纹大衣扔在一边，yasu也就只好当做没看见他衣服上那些已经开始干涸的血液留下的深色痕迹。  
“总之，你小心点吧。章酱每天都很担心你。”  
“知道知道，人上了年纪就是喜欢唠叨。你继续吧，我去看看章酱。”cherry起身走向章酱的卧室，走到门口的时候似乎想起了什么，回过头又对着yasu补上一句，“你该刮胡子了。”  
然后看着yasu头也不抬的对着他竖起中指，扯出一个调戏得逞后的笑。

*  
章酱睡得并不沉，cherry开门的时候他就已经醒了。揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，章酱通过发型分辨出来的人是cherry。  
“二哥你回来啦~”  
刚睡醒的声音含糊软糯，cherry总是觉得很好听。  
“回来了，以为你还在睡着。”  
章酱伸出手臂向cherry讨了一个拥抱。  
怀里的人似乎在睡前舒舒服服的泡了个澡，现在身上还带着好闻的香气。cherry忍不住把脸埋在章酱的颈间，深吸他身上沐浴后的香气。  
章酱被他的举动磨蹭的发痒，咯咯的笑着，扭着身子脱离了cherry的怀抱。原本环在cherry身上的手开始胡乱着揉搓其cherry的头发，边闹着边笑，露出两个俏皮可爱的兔牙。  
cherry看着章酱那张和自己几近相同的脸，忍不住把嘴唇贴了上去。  
他们三个人的身体里流淌着同一脉的血液，除了年岁的差别以外，任何地方都如同的完美的复刻。  
而章酱唯一与他们不同的就是，他那张生的太过好看的脸。  
不同于yasu上了年岁以后开始缺失外形管理，也不同于 cherry总是皱着眉头满脸都写着暴戾。  
章酱本就生的要比他们两个人更好看些，而且性格也是三个兄弟里最好的那个。  
yasu是个老谋深算的人，谁也看不透他的遮光镜下，那双眼睛里写着的东西。cherry是个好战分子，能用拳头解决的事绝不会动嘴。  
可是章酱不一样，他似乎总是对什么都抱着接纳的态度，温柔更是最能代表他的形容词。  
也正是因为如此，兄弟两个人才决定为了保护章酱不收到侵害，一个用尽自己的聪明头脑，一个用尽自己的坚实的拳头，共同为了他们最爱的人，支起一个保护罩，让章酱可以在里面，不受限制无忧无虑的成长。

*  
章酱张开嘴接纳着cherry迫不及待伸进来的舌头，乖巧的任由cherry在他的口腔里攻城略地。吻到深情时也用自己的舌头缠绕着cherry的，两个人交换着一个略带着酒味与薄荷味的吻。  
“章酱…”cherry的声音已经开始染上情欲，他呢喃着他的名字，并且如愿听到章酱含糊不清的回应着的那声cherry尼酱。  
cherry早在吻着章酱的间隙就解开了他身上套着的宽松衬衫，不久前还握着枪的手掌此刻温柔的抚摸在章酱的背上，细细描绘着蝴蝶骨的形状，而后一路顺着脊柱滑到章酱的股沟，再向下停在了他的后穴口，轻轻按压。  
“还疼吗？”  
虽然他明知道答案，可cherry还是柔声问着怀里轻轻抽动的着人，另一手掐上章酱一边的乳首，嘴唇贴在章酱的耳边，伸出舌头舔舐着章酱的耳朵。  
“不...不疼了。”章酱双手紧紧攥着cherry的衣服，咬着下唇小声回答。  
“骗人。明明今天跟床上躺了一天都没去学校。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“chimney跟我说了，今天你去没学校，他弟沮丧了一天。耷拉着脸也不说话，小歪脸倒是对称了不少。”  
“其实...真的已经不疼了。如果哥哥轻一点的话，章酱还是可以的。”  
cherry听完章酱的话倒是一愣，没过半分钟轻笑出来，“章酱好温柔，可是cherry哥哥和yasu哥哥都不想你受伤。今天，就用嘴好不好？”  
看着章酱乖乖的点头，cherry这才牵着他的手下了床，自己坐在一旁的单人沙发上，引导着章酱跪在他面前。  
章酱解开cherry的皮带，拉下拉链，cherry的性器早已勃起，隔着内裤撑起老高。章酱咽了咽口水拉下内裤边缘，双手握住cherry的物什抬头看着他。  
cherry像是一头豹子一般，昏暗的卧室里他那双眼睛里也反射着野性的光。“章酱乖，我知道你想要它。”  
先是亲吻了柱头，再而在张开嘴将cherry的东西含了进去。cherry身上残留着的血液的味道让他不喜欢的皱起了眉，但是下一秒又被cherry身上独有的气味所包围。不同于yasu身上总是带着香水的味道，cherry从不用这些却依旧散发着一种独特的味道，如同天生自带的体香一般，诱惑且令人着迷。  
舌头沿着柱身上的血管细细描绘着，嘴里含不下的他也用手上下抚慰，用尽浑身解数把cherry交给他如何能取悦自己的方法如数奉还给cherry。

*  
yasu坐在沙发上抽着烟，报表早就做好，而他却也没有着急进去打断cherry的好事。他就一直坐在外面，透过cherry或许是故意没有关好的门，把里面的声音听得一清二楚，也不气恼，直至一根烟燃尽。  
脱下一直披在身上的薄毯，身上穿着的黑色贴身毛衣勾勒出他没有被岁月侵蚀的良好身材。推了推有些滑落的遮光镜，yasu不紧不慢的推开虚掩的房门，倚在门框上，看着屋里旖旎的光景。  
章酱的白色衬衫已经滑落到肩膀下，卡在手臂上，露出的肩膀上还留着之前他和cherry留下的齿痕。下身不着片缕，两条跪坐着的白皙的腿之间，章酱的那个东西也已经起了反应。  
cherry仰面靠在沙发背上，因为太过舒服而无意识的舔着下唇。手指插在章酱的金发里，随着章酱吞吐的动作小幅度的用力，每次柱头顶到食道口都会让cherry发出一声低沉的轻叹。  
yasu轻咳一声，准备介入这个二人世界。  
cherry听到动静眯着眼睛看着yasu，“哥哥，你终于忍不住了吗？”  
章酱也听到了，想要去和yasu说什么却别cherry制止，稍稍用力又让他含的更深了一点。yasu不理会cherry幼稚的挑衅，作为长兄，他爱着章酱，自然也爱着cherry。  
yasu走过去，隔着章酱站在cherry的面前。俯下身，一手撑在cherry身体一侧，另一手拽着cherry的头发让他看着自己。  
“再这么没大没小的，下次和章酱做的时候，就把你绑了扔在门外边。”说完，不顾cherry睁大的眼睛，在cherry的嘴角落下一个吻。  
这个吻很短，cherry仅仅捕捉到一丝yasu留给他的烟草味，yasu就结束了这个带着警告意味的吻。  
不乖的弟弟只需要小小的教育一下就足够了。  
yasu拍开cherry按在章酱脑后的手后，把自己的手掌放在了他的脑后。先是安慰的揉了揉章酱柔软的发丝，然后突然用力使劲一推，一直都只徘徊在食道口的性器狠狠地捅了进去。  
异物感不仅逼出了章酱生理性的眼泪，突然变窄的通道更是刺激得cherry毫无征兆的射了出来。膻腥的精液顺着食道缓缓流进章酱的胃里更是惹得他不住的干呕。yasu的手力度不减，不顾章酱小幅度摇着头的抵抗，硬是逼着章酱一直接受着cherry射给他的东西，最后只能发出可怜的呜咽声。  
柱头一直卡在食道里，有规则的收缩更是像高潮过后的甬道一般吸食着cherry的物什，cherry双手抓着扶手，觉得快感变得更加刺激绵长。  
直到cherry呼吸变得平稳起来，yasu才放开自己的手。章酱解开了禁锢，推开cherry不住的咳嗽。红肿的嘴角挂着他自己的唾液和cherry的精液，眼圈也红的要命，抑制不住的泪水也一直顺着他浅浅的眼窝往外流。  
“章酱喜欢cherry哥哥的东西吗？”  
yasu抱起还在调整呼吸的章酱放到cherry的大腿上，让他背着自己，刚刚吻过cherry的嘴唇凑近章酱的耳垂，一边舔弄着章酱左耳上的黑蔷薇耳钉一边问着。  
“还是说，比起yasu哥哥更喜欢cherry哥哥呢？我的章酱。”  
“不是的，yasu哥哥和cherry哥哥，章酱都喜欢....”  
“乖孩子。”  
yasu得到了他想要的满意答案，决定给这个在他心尖上的人一点他会想要的奖励。  
“章酱还没有试过只用后面就射出来吧。今天yasu哥哥全都教给你好不好。”说完抓过章酱的手腕反剪到身后伸手扯到束发用的头绳绑了起来。  
从床头柜里拿出润滑油，打开瓶盖挤了些在手里然后涂抹在章酱的穴口。yasu不得不感叹，年轻人的身体就是有无尽的可能性，明明前几天还被过度使用过的后穴，今天再次触摸起来，依旧像是第一次那样紧致。  
伸进一根手指的时候并不算是畅通，或许是因为从未被如此强势对待过的章酱始终无法放松身体。yasu给cherry递了个眼神，后者神领神会的捏上了章酱的乳尖。  
“章酱不怕，哥哥们会让你舒服的。”cherry这么循循诱导着安慰着。  
章酱听着cherry的话开始慢慢调整自己的呼吸，大概是慢慢适应了异物的入侵，他开始放松身体，于是第二根手指的进出也变得轻松起来。就算最开始会抗拒，但是这幅身体早就记住了他们。  
yasu耐心的为章酱做着扩张，cherry也埋在他的胸前用手和舌头挑逗乳首。即使还没有被进入，但这样的前后夹击就已经让章酱快到受不了了。双手被绑在身后，他不能抚慰自己，而cherry却也在这种时候意外的听yasu的话，yasu说要让他靠后面释放，cherry就真的不去帮他，反而配合着yasu的节奏一起挑逗。  
“哥哥，已经...嗯...已经可以了，快点进来。”  
章酱的声音已经染上了哭腔，平日里听着的软糯语调只觉得可爱，但是配上眼前这么糟糕的画面，yasu只觉得自己下身快要爆炸了。  
cherry看到yasu解开自己的皮带，双手穿到章酱背后让他撅起屁股趴在自己身上。yasu一手捞起章酱的腰，一手扶着自己的性器抵在穴口。  
“章酱真的可以了吗？”  
“快点，哥哥，快点给我。”  
后穴的空虚感透过神经反射给大脑，身下的人顺着自己的欲望摇动着屁股等待着被贯穿。  
而主导着这场性爱的人自然不会让他败兴而归，用力挺身，一插到底，如他所愿的填满了他的身体。  
章酱的身体，yasu再清楚不过，只不过他既然说过要教给章酱一些好东西，自然也不会急于求成。  
每每都只是轻轻划过章酱的敏感点却不去过多刺激，身下的人虽然祈求能痛快的释放，却也不敢出声要求。如同身在温水里的青蛙一样煎熬。  
yasu扣着章酱的细腰忘情的挺动着，散落下来的头发随着他的节奏前后飘动。他穿的黑色贴身毛衣有一道深深的V领，露出他精壮的胸膛和剧烈运动时的薄汗。  
Cherry就这么抱着章酱看着他，而yasu似乎感受到了cherry的目光，也抬起眼睛看着他。一侧的头发遮住了眼睛，cherry只能看到他另一只藏在遮光镜下的眼睛，连刚刚被他吐槽的胡子此刻看起来也无比性感。  
Cherry怎会读不出yasu眼睛里得东西，那是极其疯狂的占有欲和无法言说的爱。  
全部都是对章酱的。  
而他也深知，yasu也读懂了他眼睛里的东西。和自己一样，而cherry的占有欲和爱只会比他的更多。  
他们都无可救药的爱着章酱，即使他们身上流淌着相同的血液。  
幸好他们是兄弟，不然必然要像两头雄狮一样，争出个你死我活。  
无法释放的痛苦和身后猛烈的撞击让章酱被操弄得开始神情恍惚起来，嘴里开始泄出些平日里打死他也不会说的露骨的词。  
yasu并没有想要折磨章酱的意思，也更是不忍心看着自己心爱的人痛苦。找准了那个点，狠狠撞击上去。感受到开始收缩的肠壁，yasu知道章酱快要射了。伸手把人从cherry怀中捞了出来，掐着章酱的下巴扭过他的脸与他接吻。  
yasu也不计较章酱的口中还留着cherry的味道，他的吻和他的动作截然相反，像是对待一件举世无双的艺术品一般，小心又温柔。  
最后一次撞击到敏感点的时候，章酱射了出来。白色的液体有的溅在了自己的小腹上，有的溅在了cherry染血的条纹背心上，像是竞相开放的白色小花。  
yasu被章酱蠕动的肠壁绞的尽数射在他的体内，一边享受着高潮后余韵，一边撸动着章酱的性器，帮他挤尽最后一点液体。  
大概是前几天那场疯狂的交欢留下的后遗症还没有完全消除，章酱尽管只射了这一次，还是体力不支的瘫在yasu的怀中再不想动。  
Cherry本想着等yasu这次结束之后再来一次，可是看着章酱并不太好的状态和yasu阻止的眼神还是作罢。  
“cherry你知道规则的。一人一次，谁也不可以独占章酱，你忘了吗？”  
“我没有。”  
“我并不是责怪你的偷跑，我只是想让你知道，这种背德的行为，我们要一起承担。”  
“…是，哥哥。”  
yasu解开藏在章酱手腕上的束缚，把人交还给cherry。“你去带着章酱洗个澡吧，顺便你也洗一个。我打电话给学校帮章酱请假。如果明天你没事，就留在家里陪陪他。我明天大概会很晚回来。”  
Cherry点点头，横抱起怀中的人走向卧室。  
yasu看着两个人的背影，重重叹了口气。  
这样背德的的关系如同一张网，把三个人紧紧困在里面，谁也出不去。  
他也好，cherry也好，章酱也好。  
谁也都不想出去。


End file.
